


Что-то хорошее

by alra



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, History Boys RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Backstage, Multi, Polyamory, Royal National Theatre in London, Slow Build, Theatre
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: Во время репетиций и работы на сцене в «Историках» Сэм и Джейми общаются очень тесно и быстро становятся близкими друзьями... и, похоже, могут стать еще ближе. А как же Деб? А Деб не возражала с самого начала.Рейтинг повышается далеко не сразу, сначала довольно много джена. Главы с настоящим порно дополнительно помечены NC-17.





	1. Паркер

**Author's Note:**

> Сведения о Национальном театре почерпнуты отчасти из Википедии, но в Википедию все самое интересное для нас взято из [этой статьи](https://mobile.nytimes.com/2013/01/13/theater/john-lithgows-discovery-at-britains-national-theater.html?n=Top%252fReference%252fTimes%2520Topics%252fSubjects%252fT%252fTheater&_r=0&adxnnl=1&adxnnlx=1368743394-jglWNItZc3QqK4/D+8W9UA&referer=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/) NYTimes.com (на английском).  
> Музыкальная ассоциация, родившаяся у Маши [belightair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightair/pseuds/belightair) после первого же прочтения — [The Bird And The Bee - I'm Into Something Good](https://music.yandex.ru/album/434170)
> 
> Бета: [belightair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightair/pseuds/belightair)

Сэму нравится в Национальном театре. Не то слово! Нравится быть частью этой странной семьи, чувствовать себя полностью включенным в жизнь коллектива таких же фанатиков театрального искусства, как он сам (это уже не первая его роль здесь, и он знает, о чем говорит: они _все_ фанатики!) Нравится, как Фрэнсис — сама Фрэнсис де ла Тур! — по-детски радуется, оказавшись в «цветнике» из красивых «мальчишек», и при каждом удобном случае норовит приобнять кого-то из них. Как Алан — сам Алан Беннет! — смущенно _хихикает_ в ответ на дерзкие реплики своих непутевых — но каких талантливых! — юных актеров. Как Ричард — сам Ричард Гриффитс! — тепло усмехается, когда в коридоре по пути в Синюю столовую его обгоняют, едва не толкая, молодые мужчины, деградировавшие под предлогом работы над ролью до гиперактивных тинейджеров. Как Купер нервничает и кусает губы перед выходом на сцену, как разглагольствует Корден, как Тови придумывает всем прозвища... Как улыбается Паркер. У него миллион, наверное, разных улыбок, от заговорщически-хитрых до бессовестно-соблазнительных — а есть по-настоящему открытые, искренние и душевные, в которых светится его доброта.

С Паркером их, конечно, с самого начала связали музыкальные номера. Тогда, на первой читке еще толком не дописанной пьесы, роль Скриппса читал Бен*, а Паркер — _Джеймс, лучше Джейми_ — читал роль Раджа, что странно представить теперь. Но Алан вдруг захотел послушать, как Сэм споет песню, будучи в образе: «Может кто-нибудь подыграть ему, ребята, если не трудно?» Паркер взял ноты, задумался на минуту, разминая руки перед инструментом, мягко коснулся клавиш — и Сэм, стоя ближе всех, увидел, как озарилось его лицо, как заблестели глаза, как точны и выразительны были движения пальцев. _Джейми_ читал с листа без запинки, и петь было легко. Но еще легче вдруг стало оставаться в образе выступающего перед классом мальчишки. Под конец Сэм даже поймал лукавый взгляд аккомпаниатора — тот чуть ли не подмигнул! — и с уверенностью почувствовал, что — свершилось. Проскочила искра, сложился пазл, и перед ним за стареньким пианино сидел именно тот, кто и должен был там сидеть. Вот только игра на фортепиано не очень вязалась с образом спортсмена Раджа. Не то чтобы было уместным с его стороны давать советы автору или главрежу... но они, вероятно, и сами что-то такое почуяли, и вскоре к труппе присоединился Тови, а улыбчивый Джейми стал штудировать роль Скриппса, ставшего кроме христианина и начинающего писателя еще и музыкантом. Сэм этому повороту событий до сих пор не может нарадоваться.

Паркер вообще-то выглядел старше восемнадцати лет, да он и был старше большинства ребят в труппе, но в образе он вытаскивал наружу того мальчишку, которым, наверное, в глубине души был до сих пор, и ему невозможно было не поверить. Милее всего было его — вот совершенно мальчишеское — умение шевелить скальпом, так что взъерошенные волосы сдвигались ко лбу в выражении веселого изумления. При этом голос, доставшийся Скриппсу от Паркера, был ни капельки не детским, глубокий голос молодого мужчины. Сэм встречал мальчиков с такими голосами в школе, конечно, и они всегда _волновали_ его, и образ Скриппса волновал его сейчас, когда доводилось взглянуть на него со стороны, не глазами Познера. Стоит ли говорить, что творилось в музыкальной душе Сэма, когда Джейми пел? Ему поначалу даже хотелось записать этот бархатный голос и слушать его в наушниках, чтобы не скучать по нему так сильно, пока нового товарища нет рядом... Потом прошло. Очевидно, и к таким чудесам, как голос Джейми Паркера, можно привыкнуть. И потом, они на самом деле виделись очень часто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Роль Скриппса на первой читке досталась Бену Уишоу, с которым Сэм скорее всего уже был знаком, но в окончательную версию труппы тот не попал. И, кстати, Бен тогда не умел играть на пианино, для «Облачного атласа» он специально учился позже.


	2. Барнетт

Джейми нравится в Национальном театре. Огромное здание кипит жизнью, все постоянно балагурят и обмениваются идеями, и никто не делит актеров на своих и чужих, сопляков или мастодонтов, хотя и тех и других вокруг всегда предостаточно.

Он не ожидал, что в этот раз придется так много играть на фортепиано на сцене (поначалу даже болели мышцы рук, от кисти до локтя, от такого резкого скачка в интенсивности репетиций). Но теперь он очень рад, что так сложилось. Скриппс — такой, каким он в итоге получился — действительно близок ему, а дуэты с персонажем Сэма — _Сэм Барнетт, читаю Познера_ — получаются всегда очень живыми и срывают овации.

Сэм просто изумительный партнер на сцене: внимательный к нюансам, отзывчивый, музыкально и актерски одаренный — и обезоруживающе скромный. Никогда не тянет одеяло на себя, если не солирует, конечно. Он совершенно очевидно всей душой предан Ремеслу, жадно учится у Фрэнсис, у Ричарда, даже у Доминика — словом, у всех, с кем играет. И он с такой достоверностью перевоплощается в несчастного и трогательного Познера, что будто действительно уменьшается в размерах, становясь не оформившимся щуплым подростком. А когда он начинает петь по-французски, у Джейми до сих пор мурашки по коже бегут от того, как восхитительно хорош Сэм в этом образе, как звенит его чистый голос.

Даже забавно, до чего они с Барнеттом непохожи: у Сэма совершенно другая фактура, ему доступен другой диапазон образов — и как же приятно это видеть, когда актер по-настоящему умеет распоряжаться доставшимся ему богатством! Может подчеркнуть хрупкость или мягкость, угловатость, трагичность или незамутненную солнечность, которые в нем присутствуют, доступны ему всегда, как хорошо отлаженные инструменты.

Не то чтобы Джейми завидовал — в контексте слов Скриппса о Познере это двусмысленно звучит — нет. Он прекрасно знает свои сильные стороны, и знать свои ограничения так же полезно. То, чего тебе не дано и никогда не будет дано, нужно уметь отставить в сторону и перестать желать этого, ты только выиграешь, твои роли выиграют, зрители выиграют. И потом, наверняка у Сэма тоже есть что-то недоступное, о чем он старается не думать и не сожалеть. Может быть, это их и объединяет, в каком-то смысле, не только это, но и это тоже.

В свободное время ради их общих с остальными парнями шалостей и проказ Барнетт с легкостью превращается в неотразимого и опасного соблазнителя, игривую девочку-кокетку или хладнокровного серийного убийцу — расставляя и в этих шутейных ролях акценты с безупречной британской иронией (и самоиронией). Джейми не устает удивляться тому, с какими талантливыми людьми его сводит случай — в который раз.


	3. Обнимашки

Ну конечно, они оказались в одной гримерке. Сэм, слава богу, уже перестал спрашивать, не доставляет ли соседям дискомфорт его ориентация, хотя на первых курсах Академии по привычке осторожничал. Они тут все _актеры_ , черт побери! Большинство из них проделывали на сцене вещи настолько нелепые и даже неприличные, что стесняться соседа по гримерной было бы уже просто глупо, гей он там или нет. Не говоря уже о том, что людей самой разной ориентации было в театре столько, что заморачиваться и как-то специально сортировать их по комнатам все равно никому не было охота. Тут даже шторы никто не задергивал, а ведь все окна гримерных смотрели в общий квадратный «колодец», так что из любого из них можно было заглянуть почти во все остальные комнаты.

Паркер, разумеется, тоже не думал никого стесняться: ни шторы не закрывал, ни Сэма отвернуться не просил. Да и прикосновений не чурался, любил обниматься при встрече, садиться поближе — как, впрочем, и остальные. Прикасались друг к другу все, очень много и щедро, зная не понаслышке, что это лучшая подзарядка для внутренней «батарейки», и спасая друг друга от выгорания. Только Паркер сперва уточнил:

— Ничего, что я руки распускаю? Одно дело на сцене обниматься, а это совсем другое... Я умею уважать личное пространство, хоть в это трудно поверить, наверное, — с извиняющейся полуулыбкой закончил он.

— Ну конечно, ничего. Это приятно, — Сэм смущенно поправил очки и посчитал нужным уточнить: — Это, знаешь, одна из лучших вещей, к которым я привык в Лондоне: как мужчинам комфортно рядом со мной, хоть они и знают обо мне.

— Никаких обнимашек в Уитби?

— Не-а. Полное тактильное голодание. Нет, там, конечно, семья была, но кроме семьи... — он почувствовал, что мелет языком и постарался закрыть тему, ну кому интересно про это слушать. Правда, Паркер не выглядел равнодушным, но он же просто вежливый, да? — В общем, нет, никаких обнимашек.

— Молодец, что сбежал оттуда. Не обнимать тебя, какое варварство!

И как это следовало понимать? Сэм решил выкинуть это из головы. Слишком много думать о Паркере никак не входило в его планы.


	4. Предлагаемые обстоятельства

Обниматься на сцене они скоро будут каждый день, понимал Джейми. Но на сцене это действительно другое: ведь это не совсем он обнимает Барнетта, это мальчик, которым он на время становится, обнимает своего одноклассника.

Они много говорили с Сэмом о том, что значила для их персонажей эта сцена. Ведь мальчикам, в отличие от девочек, общественное мнение не прощает такие объятия. Для них одобренными формами телесного контакта остаются толчки, хлопки по спине, дружеская борьба — в основном что-то довольно грубое. А тут, в пределах класса, у них появляется оправдание, формальный повод для проявления нежности у всех на глазах. Можно было спорить, так ли важно это было для Скриппса, но для Познера — нецелованного, нетронутого, не принятого в общую жизнь — это, без сомнения, была очень важная отдушина.

Хотя Скриппс, на самом деле, тоже был немного аутсайдером, и причины для этого в пьесе не были полностью раскрыты. Алан в ответ на прямой вопрос развел руками и сказал, что этот момент он оставляет на откуп исполнителю. «Тут я даю вам свободу, Джейми. Автор не должен навязывать актеру каждый вздох, иначе пьеса утратит живость». Джейми долго раздумывал о том, была ли обособленность Скриппса связана в первую очередь с обостренным религиозным чувством, или религия тут была вторична по отношению к чему-то другому. А Сэм предполагал, что Скриппс просто влюблен в Дейкина, так же, как Познер.

— Ты точно играешь так, будто он немножко влюблен, — усмехнулся тогда Сэм. — Так на него смотришь...

— Я не специально, — пожал плечами Джейми. — Наверное, это просто Купер... на него по-другому смотреть не получается.

— Тоже верно. Какое попадание, а?

— В типаж? Психологически уж точно. Но если бы Скриппси в кого и влюбился, так это в старину Поза, — отчасти это была шутка, но только отчасти.

— Что?

— Ну конечно. У них гораздо больше общего, ты не находишь? Они музыканты. Скриппс ему явно сочувствует. И, смотри, он был настолько внимателен к Позу, что заметил его влюбленность раньше его самого, — он задумался на минутку. — Но я и этого не играл специально, мне как-то в голову не приходило. Если я с тобой как-то переглядывался или перемигивался... то только потому, что это — ты. Тебе так и хочется подмигнуть, просто чтобы увидеть твою улыбку.

За своими рассуждениями Джейми не сразу заметил, что Барнетт как-то нехарактерно замер и затих. Посмотрев на него, Джейми увидел, что тот немного ссутулился и совершенно по-познеровски теребит рукав своей рубашки. И, кажется, слегка покраснел.

— Я как-то раз тоже подумал, что лучше бы было старине Позу влюбиться в Скриппса. Нервы целее бы были. Но в жизни так не бывает, увы, — он поднялся на ноги и, словно сбросив оцепенение, улыбнулся и стал самим собой. — Пойдем-ка перекусим, скоро наше фо-но освободится. Мы же хотели душераздирающую песню еще пару раз прогнать.

«Душераздирающей песней» они называли «Bewitched», конечно же. И после всех этих разговоров Сэм, похоже, решил пошутить, и при первом прогоне не стал отворачиваться к воображаемому классу, а спел все слова, обращаясь к Скриппсу (или даже к самому Джейми? Да нет, это вряд ли, с чего бы...) Правда, Сэм совершенно не утрировал при этом, так что ощущения были странными: смех не разбирал, а вот сердце немного щемило, и невольно подумалось — а что бы он сделал, если бы когда-то какой-нибудь экзальтированный одноклассник спел такую песню _ему_? Джейми почувствовал, что начинает краснеть теперь он сам, и постарался взять себя в руки. Он никак не прокомментировал импровизацию Сэма, хотя тот, кажется, ожидал какой-то реакции. Впрочем, не дождавшись ее, он просто сказал что-то вроде «Ну это так, для разогрева, а теперь давай по-настоящему», — и они продолжили работу. При втором прогоне Барнетт вернулся к обычному рисунку сцены и больше не импровизировал в эту сторону. Звучало очень трогательно, все эти «я столько нагрешил, но мне будто снова 17 лет» — из уст персонажа, которому действительно всего 17 лет... Звучало очень хорошо.

Премьера неумолимо приближалась.


	5. Beginners*

Общаться с Паркером было комфортно, но Сэм понемногу начинал беспокоиться, а не слишком ли много времени они проводят вдвоем. Чувствовал же, что этим кончится, когда поселился в гримерке с ним... Впрочем, грешить на гримерную было глупо, ведь все они все равно постоянно слонялись из комнаты в комнату, зависали то у Саши, то у Стивена, а то и у них всей толпой. Наедине соседи оставались только перед самым спектаклем, когда каждому нужно было сосредоточиться, мысленно переключиться и войти в роль.

В эти минуты, особенно перед премьерами, Сэма всегда одолевали тяжелые приступы «У меня ничего не получится», граничащие с «Я бездарность, и сейчас все это увидят» — «Старички» уверяли, что с годами становится легче, но главным образом оттого, что к этому привыкаешь. Обнаружить в день первого прогона, что Джейми — такой спокойный и уверенный в себе и во всех окружающих — тоже подвержен своей версии этой «трясучки»... странно обнадеживало. Самоуничижительные шутки Паркера казались действительно шутками, но перед выходом на сцену он так заметно психовал, что Сэм даже немного от собственных страхов отвлекся. На панику Сэма он отреагировал нежными дружескими подначками, что тоже как-то помогло, и позже, в день премьеры, Сэм даже нашел в себе силы огрызаться ему в ответ. Джейми вполсилы отбивался от обвинений «котелка» в том, что он и сам тот еще «чайник»:**

— Я по крайней мере понимаю, что это не правда, а просто нервы...

— Все равно не смейся надо мной, — но Сэм уже и сам смеялся, и чувствовал, что становится легче.

В этот момент из громкоговорителя раздалось: «Любители истории», исходные позиции». И, конечно же, за окном зазвучал гулкий грохот. Сэм расплылся в улыбке.

— Что это, самолет? — оглянулся Джейми.

— Это наша Премьера. Мы же вам тогда рассказывали.

Джейми посмотрел наружу от своего столика. За каждым освещенным окном стояли люди — актеры «Историков» и других двух спектаклей, идущих сегодня на площадках театра — и все как один барабанили ладонями по стеклу, традиционно чествуя товарищей, впервые выносящих свою работу на суд Публики — или отвечая на приветствие, в случае их небольшой труппы. Сэм повернулся к окну и забарабанил в ответ, жестом подзывая Паркера присоединиться.

— Это... это так круто, черт возьми, — Паркер был изумлен, и выражение его лица было просто _бесценно_.

Сэм практически боготворил и это лицо, и умение Паркера с ним обращаться. На его памяти очень мало кто был способен тончайшими изменениями мимики выражать не абстрактные чувства, а целые предложения. Он уже был свидетелем таким шедеврам, как «Я знаю, что ты мелешь чушь, но сделаю вид, будто верю, ведь здесь твоя девушка, будешь должен» (адресованное Андерсону), «Нет-нет-нет, не вздумай ляпнуть ей, что я говорил, ты же знаешь, у меня на тебя тоже компромат найдется» (адресованное Муру) и «Я чертовски рад тебя видеть, и даже не надейся, что не буду дразнить за вчерашние пьяные смс-ки» (адресованное из-под руки гримера самому Сэму, о боже, о чем он только думал, когда их писал).

Сейчас это лицо выражало: «Неужели это все действительно происходит со мной, неужели я достоин быть частью этого», — будто это вопрос, а еще Сэма в излишней скромности обвинял. Джейми подошел к окну — _к Сэму_ — и присоединился к ритуалу, разглядывая знакомые и незнакомые лица за стеклами, улыбающиеся, взволнованные, радостные. Паркер сам настолько отзывчив и щедр, что такое событие не могло не тронуть его до глубины души. И Сэму повезло быть рядом в этот момент. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от этого живого и открытого лица, и не мог сам перестать улыбаться. Очень сильно хотелось обнять этого невероятного человека. Да, разумеется, просто обнять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *То, что я перевела, как «Любители истории», исходные позиции» в оригинале звучало как «The History Boys», beginners!»
> 
> ** Английская поговорка «Фу, какой ты закопченый! — говорил котелку чайник» означает, грубо говоря, «На себя посмотри», и никогда не произносится полностью. Говорят что-то вроде «Котелок, чайник, очень приятно». Не могла удержаться и не вставить в фик :)


	6. Деб

После премьеры, когда в Зеленом баре всех поздравляли друзья, Паркера обступили, в числе других, товарищи по Чичестерскому театру. Было чертовски приятно снова увидеть Деб — они переписывались и звонили друг другу, но вырваться и встретиться удавалось поначалу редко.

Сам не зная почему, первым делом он потащил ее искать Сэма. Правда, Деб потом говорила, что не удивилась ни капельки: «У меня с глазами все в порядке, дорогой, я бы насторожилась, если бы ты попытался скрыть такое сокровище!» Сэм с Домиником хохотали над чем-то в компании нескольких бывших «посетителей притона Мамаши Клап*». Деб пожала всем руки и была как обычно восторженно-искренна в поздравлениях. «Посетители» забрали Купера с собой, а Сэм остался — скрывать смущение за солнечной улыбкой, превозносить мастерство Джейми и заставлять смущаться уже его. Деб уверяла, что насчет его мастерства полностью согласна, ибо знает не понаслышке. «Ну, „спасибо“ за горящие уши, Кроу, — дулся Джейми про себя. — И не злорадствуй, Барнетт!» И безумно рада, что Джейми так повезло с партнерами в этом спектакле, и что голос у Сэма ангельский, а жалобную мордашку он строит неподражаемо-мило. «Вот теперь действительно спасибо, пусть знает, что это объективная оценка, а не «Ты просто не хочешь меня огорчать», этот мистер «Я пел как дохлая муха, а выглядел как мокрая курица!» И что она уже заочно в Сэма немного влюбилась по рассказам Джейми, и очень рада наконец познакомиться со второй половинкой этого броманса. Тут они с Сэмом были солидарны: «Что?..»

Если честно, Джейми плохо помнил, чем закончился этот вечер, и от чего они опьянели так сильно — от вина или от воспоминаний о восторгах зрителей и стоячей овации. Поздно утром, да можно сказать уже днем, он позвонил Деб и попытался что-нибудь выяснить, но она только смеялась над ним и успокаивала, что в групповом сексе на барной стойке он участия не принимал. А уточнить, действительно ли там такое происходило, он постеснялся: это же все равно, что признаться, что он _до такой степени_ ничего не помнит, и к тому же допускает, что это могло быть правдой... А он допускал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Притон Мамаши Клап» — [пьеса](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mother_Clap%27s_Molly_House), поставленная в Национальном в 2001 году. Она повествует, насколько я поняла, о гомосексуальном андеграунде Лондона середины 18-го века и наших дней. (Маргарет Клап — реально существовавшая женщина, между прочим.) По слухам, Сэм в этой пьесе выглядел [так](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/4/5/4/1454307/85672381.jpg), а вот Доминик, мать его, Купер — совершенно точно [ВОТ ТАК!](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/4/5/4/1454307/85672382.jpg)


	7. Химия

Дебора Кроу была милой, очень милой. Ее комплименты всем участникам пьесы были щедрыми и искренними, что очень грело Сэма, потому что означало, что и о нем она говорила то, что думала. Как большинство театралов, она и глазом не моргнула, заметив как Сэм _обратил внимание_ на аппетитно подтянутую задницу незнакомого паренька, даже показала ему большой палец за отличный вкус.

Деб понравилась ему, очень понравилась. И то, как смотрел на нее Джейми, не оставляло сомнений: она как минимум _очень нравится_ и ему. Между ними ощущалась та самая пресловутая химия, на них чертовски приятно было смотреть, хотя почему-то немного больно. Сэм сказал бы, что не знает, что с этим делать теперь... но ведь он и не собирался ничего делать ни с чем, не так ли?

Сэм не испытывал недостатка романтического внимания, хотя его личная жизнь не была очень уж бурной. Сам себя красавцем он никогда не считал, но в театральной школе и из него, конечно же, вытащили секс-апил и научили им пользоваться. Он понимал, что объективно довольно привлекателен, и может одним только взглядом вызвать интерес почти любого интересного ему мужчины, если тот гей, разумеется. Не то, чтобы он каждый раз этим пользовался. А когда пользовался — не всегда дело заканчивалось сексом. Иногда ему достаточно было приятно провести время в баре, или потанцевать, или поболтать с хорошим человеком. Он любил секс, ему нравились мужчины, они были интересны ему. Но не к каждому же симпатичному парню в штаны надо лезть. Конечно, иногда он и проводил ночь с кем-то, иногда даже с кем-то, с кем уже был в постели однажды или пару раз, но обзавестись постоянным бойфрендом пока не спешил. В театральной среде обожали непристойные шутки, и Сэм к ним выработал иммунитет, мог рассказать что угодно сам, не моргнув глазом и не краснея... но в душе он, похоже, до сих пор оставался романтиком. Чего он искал, чего ждал — вряд ли он мог бы ответить. Может быть, вот такой химии, какую увидел у Джейми и Деборы.

И неплохо было бы, если б такая химия у него возникла с кем-нибудь, знаете, гомосексуальным.


	8. Неловкость

Премьера давно отшумела, и будни идут своим чередом. Однажды Джейми заходит в гримерку и видит, что Сэм буквально лежит на столе, уронив лицо на сложенные руки. Он тут же подходит, касается плеч, проводит ладонью по волосам:

— Что-то случилось, дружище?

Сэм поднимает голову. Выглядит он... уставшим. Так странно видеть бледное подобие той яркой улыбки, которой Джейми обычно так любуется.

— Да так... Не выспался что-то. Сегодня неважно спал, и вчера...

Джейми присаживается на край стола, не снимая ладони с плеча друга— сегодня он так заметно подается навстречу касанию, что разорвать контакт было бы жестоко:

— Это хреново. Бессонница?

— Нет... Не то чтобы. Просто — сосед по квартире гостит у родителей, а я... не люблю оставаться в квартире один... ночью.

— Боишься, что ли?

Барнетт снова прячет лицо:

— Не смейся, но... боюсь. Иногда. Часто.

— Я не смеюсь, Сэм. Выспаться — это серьезно. Слушай... сегодня он хоть вернется?

— Да, а что...

— Тогда хорошо. Но если опять уедет — ты говори, что-нибудь придумаем.

— В смысле?..

— Ну... Я к тебе приеду, ты ко мне, или еще кого-нибудь попросим. Не дело это — не высыпаться. Мы же выкладываемся тут каждый день! Силы ниоткуда не появятся.

— А если... Я не хочу быть помехой, Джейми! Ну... если ты будешь не один...

— Да ладно тебе, ну с кем я могу быть, кроме Деб?

— А я о чем говорю?

— Сэм, если ты думаешь, что она будет со мной разговаривать, узнав, что я оставил тебя без поддержки в такой ситуации, ты совершенно не знаком с этой фурией. Да она первая бросится тебя выручать! Ну... пожалуй, надо с ней поговорить об этом. Но я уверен, что она меня поддержит. Она знает, что такое плохие дни, как и все мы, наверное.

— О. Спасибо, Джейми. Мне даже как-то неловко...

Когда Сэму _неловко_ , его руки начинают жить своей жизнью: сжимают друг дружку, перебирают пальцы, выгибаются причудливыми фигурами. А если неловкости нет — они просто изображают все, о чем он говорит. Руки Сэма, пересказывающего какой-нибудь захватывающий сюжет — еще одна вещь, на которую Джейми всегда откровенно любуется.


	9. Очки

В тесном и темном закулисье они убивают время между появлениями на сцене. Например, Корден может вдруг брякнуть что-нибудь вроде:

— Скажите же, Сэму хорошо в очках, — а остальные подхватывают:

— Он такой весь серьезный как будто.

— Как будто взрослый!

— Ой, отвалите, а, — смеется Сэм.

Паркер, предатель, не может не встрять:

— Я на репетициях вообще не могу сосредоточиться из-за этого. Ожидаю увидеть Познера, а там — бац! — Сэм в очках. Очень, знаете, отвлекает.

— Может быть у тебя просто проблемы с концентрацией? Ну, знаешь, потому что ты хреновый актер? — огрызается Сэм.

— О, ну это само собой! Но тебе в очках хорошо. И без них. И, пожалуй, еще без чего-нибудь...

— В жопу иди, Паркер!

— Тсс! Уже выход!

Очки. Кто бы говорил. На сцене очки носит Скриппс, и они не просто аксессуар, они часть его индивидуальности. Он смотрит внимательно сквозь них, иронично поверх них, простодушно цепляет их на лоб или задумчиво покусывает дужку... У Познера на сцене есть глаза только для Дейкина, но Сэм на Доминика еще в Академии насмотрелся, а вот Джейми — в очках или без — затрагивал в нем совершенно новые струны.

Надо будет объединиться с Деб, когда они снова все вместе встретятся в баре, и задразнить этого предателя по поводу этих очков, чтоб неповадно было. Да чего дожидаться, можно начать прямо сейчас, только шепотом:

— Эй, Паркер! Тебе тоже идут очки.

— Я зна-аю... — с неподражаемой интонацией нараспев тянет тот, бросает поверх упомянутых очков томный взгляд и отбывает на сцену навстречу Куперу.

— Я ненавижу его, верите?

— Да, Сэм, конечно же верим, — его сочувственно хлопают по плечу.

— Ваще.

— Сто пудов.

Деб, конечно, с радостью подключается к игре «задразни Джейми» — не только из-за очков, но и по другим поводам — еще и подкидывает от себя парочку щекотливых тем, так что тот с картинным отчаяньем восклицает «Все здесь против меня!» и роняет голову на столик. Сэм и Деб, не менее картинно обнявшись, переглядываются и чокаются бокалами


	10. Не верю!

Хитнер просто помешан на репетициях. Он прав, конечно, после сотни прогонов спектакль легко может войти в колею и стать мертвым, заезженным, как старая пластинка. И он время от времени тормошит их, заставляет искать другие мизансцены второго плана, новые фишки для персонажей и новые нюансы в назубок заученных текстах.

Джейми приходит в голову невинный розыгрыш. Ну, не менее невинный, чем были до сих пор другие розыгрыши в их компании. Просто он не может устоять перед искушением: Барнетт иногда выглядит таким наивным — мягко очерченный рот, серьезный взгляд серых глаз, пушистые ресницы... Как тут удержаться? В общем, однажды подловив его в коридоре, Джейми пускается в рассказ:

— Слушай, Сэм, тут у Ника появилась одна идея, он просил тебе передать, гениальная, я считаю, но надо попробовать ее на репетиции: представь, во «французской сцене» Познер должен потребовать, чтобы Дейкин снял еще и трусы*...

Сэм внимательно слушает, как обычно вежливо кивает, бормочет что-то вроде «Хм, да, а что...» и Джейми, увлекшись, на ходу сочиняет что-то о глубоком символизме, который приобретет сцена, о том, как это потрясет критиков и так далее... пока не замечает, что хлопает ресницами Барнетт как-то уж чересчур доверчиво, да и интерес, написанный на его физиономии, едва уловимо утрирован. И, конечно, Сэм _замечает_ , что он заметил, и правый уголок его рта начинает понемногу ползти вверх — и Джейми позорно раскалывается, как подросток.

— Ах ты гаденыш! — восклицает он, хохоча. — Ты не поверил, да?

— Нет, почему же, поверил, — легко признается Сэм. — Поверил, и верил примерно... две с половиной секунды! — он не хохочет, но смешинки пляшут в прищуренных ярких глазах. — Нас было пятеро детей, Паркер, если ты хочешь меня разыграть, тебе придется... впрочем, забудь. Ты не сможешь меня разыграть.

Он бы и не смог, если бы не заручился поддержкой Деб, от которой Барнетт не ожидал подвоха — ну что сказать, в каких-то вопросах он все еще был довольно неиспорченным. Тогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Не такое уж странное заявление, на самом деле, на британской сцене обнаженка то и дело встречается, вспомнить хоть то фото Теннанта...


	11. Амплуа

Они гуляют по городу поздним вечером. В Лондон, как всегда внезапно, заглянула настоящая летняя погода, и нырять в подземку сразу после выхода из театра совершенно не хочется. И, если быть совсем уж честным с собой, не хочется расставаться с Паркером. Что довольно глупо, ведь они все равно неминуемо встретятся — и завтра, и послезавтра, и еще как минимум месяца три. Это странное ощущение — удовлетворения с примесью беспокойства. Бродить по набережной рядом с Джейми так легко, и спокойно, и правильно — и в то же время на краю сознания не дает покоя мысль о том, что пора бы и честь знать, ведь оставаться с ним рядом нет совершенно никаких причин. Что нельзя так зацикливаться на этом человеке, надо переключаться и двигаться дальше, пока окончательно не влип.

Впрочем, и Джейми, похоже, совсем не торопится домой. Он шагает не спеша, по обыкновению засунув руки в карманы, и то и дело касается плеча Сэма своим плечом. Рассуждает о ролях, которые интересно было бы сыграть, подставляет лицо теплому ветерку. Верхние пуговицы его рубашки расстегнуты, и он закатал рукава — и это совершенно не помогает Сэму скорее с ним попрощаться. Неброская красота Паркера с каждым днем все сильнее завораживает его, он чувствует себя мушкой в застывающем янтаре — и не находит в себе сил «двигаться дальше». С грустью понимая, что еще немного — и он уже и не захочет никуда «дальше» двигаться. Мушка, удовлетворенная своей прозрачной тюрьмой, не жалкое ли зрелище... но сопротивляться этому наваждению все труднее. Сэм слушает, улыбается, украдкой бросает на Джейми долгие взгляды. Поддразнивает его, называя Шекспира «занудным», предлагает свои варианты интересных ролей.

— Да брось ты, никогда меня не возьмут на героя-любовника, — отмахивается Паркер движением головы.

— Это еще почему?

— Да я даже в Академии только чьих-то родителей и играл! Ты посмотри на мою рожу! Топорный нос, поросячьи глазки, губы отсутствуют, ну какой любовник вообще...

И ведь это он всерьез говорит, без кокетства. _Чтоб тебя, Паркер!_

— Ты издеваешься, что ли? С твоими _руками_? С твоей _пластикой_? С твоим _медовым_ голосом, будь он неладен? — Сэм возмущен до глубины души, отражения ночных огней гневно сверкают в стеклах его очков. — Еще неизвестно, по кому больше практиканток из костюмерной сохнет, по тебе или по Куперу! Что далеко ходить, я уже чуть не полгода с тобой балансирую на грани влюбленности, и уже из последних сил. Надеюсь, ты перед Деб такого не ляпнул? Постыдился бы, Паркер! «Не любовник»!

— Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь!

— Вот и не суди о своих достоинствах, а то я тебе еще много могу рассказать!

— Испугался, заткнулся! — Смеется. — Ты прямо как личное оскорбление воспринимаешь.

— Ну, ты же мой друг, — с доброй усмешкой произносит Сэм и толкает его плечом.

Паркер приобнимает его в ответ. Вслух он произносит только глубокое задумчивое «Хмм...», но Сэм уже знает, куда смотреть — и точно, Джейми задумчиво глядит вдаль, а лицо его отчетливо выражает: «Никогда бы не подумал, что это возможно, и теперь очень тронут, смущен и почему-то приятно взволнован».

— Пенни за твои мысли*, — Сэм ничего не требует, но любопытство не порок...

— Да нет, я просто... А впрочем, давай! — в глазах Джейми искрится смех — и еще что-то, какое-то новое выражение. — Я просто подумал... Как я сам не заметил, насколько много ты значишь для меня. Наша музыка, наши шалости, наши споры. У меня каждое утро настроение поднимается, когда думаю, что приду в театр — а там ты... Ты — часть моей жизни. Даже Деб признавалась, что порой думает о чем-то и — «надо рассказать это мальчикам» — нам с тобой, вместе, не по отдельности!

О чем это он? Ох, кажется Сэм сболтнул лишнего... Теперь он не знает, куда деть глаза, да и руки, и как вообще реагировать, потому что это же не может значить то, что это... похоже, значит.

— Сэм. Посмотри на меня.

Сэм смотрит. Как теперь оторвать от него взгляд, он подумает позже.

— Ты... не бойся влюбиться в меня, если что. Потому что, хотя, ну... _возбуждения_ я не чувствую... Но любви уже хоть отбавляй. И... поверь мне... со стороны Деб — тоже. Все это странно, я знаю, но... Может получиться что-то хорошее.

Сэм потрясен — не то слово. Потому что новое выражение во взгляде Джейми — это совершенно точно _нежность_ , а еще — искорка _интереса_ , того, о котором с его стороны Сэм давно запретил себе мечтать. И, вспомнив как дышать, он признается:

— А я — чувствую. Возбуждение. Прямо сейчас.

Джейми приподнимает бровь, и улыбка его становится прямо-таки _непристойной_ , а рука обнимает уже не за плечи, а крепко за талию. Сэм смеется, отворачивается, кусает губы, с притворным осуждением качает головой, но прежде чем убрать его руку — они же все-таки на улице, даже не в театре — на секунду накрывает ее своей ладонью. И в мыслях, и на сердце становится удивительно легко, и он впервые по-настоящему позволяет себе представить, какими на вкус будут губы Джейми Паркера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Опять не удержалась. Это поговорка вместо будничного «О чем думаешь?», тоже часто сокращается до «Пенни за них».


	12. Вкус

После признания Сэма внутри у Джейми будто повернулся какой-то загадочный выключатель. Вдруг стало заметно, насколько много всего он пропускал, не обращал внимания — и вот теперь вдруг начал _замечать_.

То, что первой реакцией Деб на его рассказ было «Ну наконец-то!», несколько дней вызывало у Джейми приступы немного истерического веселья. Похоже, она чувствовала себя в этой ситуации гораздо увереннее, чем он. Второй ее реакцией было: «Я так люблю тебя, что прекрасно понимаю Сэма. Думаю, мы с ним найдем общий язык». На это он хотя бы мог внятно ответить: «Я тебя тоже люблю.»

Так что Джейми теперь _замечает_ , как Сэм задумчиво прикусывает верхнюю губу, внимательно слушая кого-то. Как тени от ресниц делают глубже цвет его глаз. Как маняще нежна его шея в расстегнутом воротнике рубашки — и потом, эти _родинки_... Как надолго задерживается на Джейми его взгляд. Впрочем, может быть, раньше не задерживался? Например, раньше Сэм точно не прикасался к его шее над воротником, когда облокачивался на его плечи. И, дотронувшись в беседе до его запястья, убирал руку гораздо быстрее. И, сидя рядом, гораздо реже позволял своему колену прислониться к колену Джейми... А сейчас позволяет. И сопровождает это томными или лукавыми взглядами. Даже иногда облизывает губы, как бы невзначай, но глядя прямо в глаза.

И прижаться к нему в гримерке — не вариант: они же там как на ладони, ну зачем раззванивать всем обо всем с самого начала? Джейми улучает подходящий момент через пару дней, за кулисами — подходит сзади вплотную, нежно берет за плечи и шепчет куда-то в волосы на затылке:

— Ты меня дразнишь.

— Угу, — Барнетт оборачивается и пытается вглядеться в его лицо. — Это работает?

— Да, — все, что может ответить Джейми, стоя так близко.

— Хорошо, — Сэм чуть вытягивает шею (о, это что, его коронный «показной поцелуй»?), приоткрывает рот — но не целует, а быстрым движением языка касается губ Джейми, хитро улыбается и быстрым шагом выходит в освещенный коридор. Оставляя Джейми в темноте, с влажными губами и наполовину возбужденным членом.

— Твою мать, — говорит Джейми, прислоняясь лбом к холодной стене, — охренеть можно.

 

_— Деб, он меня в губы лизнул!_

_— Вот чертенок!_

_— Лизнул и был таков._

_— Ты возбудился?_

_— А ты как думаешь? Он просто нечто... Никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал к мужчине._

_— Похоже, он ждет шага от тебя. Я бы ждала._

_— Его останавливали наши с тобой отношения. Может быть, стоит еще раз встретиться всем втроем?_

_— Если не возражаешь, я хочу поговорить с ним сама. Мне почему-то кажется, что это будет менее неловко._


	13. Сомнения

— Только не падай, но Деб хочет пригласить тебя на свидание.

— Ха, ха, очень смешно. Ну конечно, от тебя же не дождешься.

— Я серьезно. Ну, может быть, я действительно оплошал... Но она не поэтому хочет тебя пригласить. А чтобы поговорить. Ну... о нас. Обо всех нас.

— Ой, блин.

— Да не бойся ты. Она позвонит тебе позже, просто имей в виду, что я в курсе.

— Что, все так серьезно? Прям вот свидание? Надо, наверное, принарядиться, чтобы тебе не стыдно было свою девушку со мной отпускать?

— Надень ту черную рубашку, она ее обожает.

— Что?..

— И не нервничай. Правда. Все будет хорошо.

Ну конечно же, Сэм нервничает, хотя и старается это скрыть изо всех сил. Не каждый день тебя приглашает на свидание любимая женщина уже-почти-твоего любимого мужчины. «Не каждый день», хм. Номинация «Преуменьшение года», в лучших британских традициях. Черную рубашку он послушно надевает.

Они встречаются днем, до начала репетиций, и Деб, как всегда, искренне радуется встрече. И они, как всегда, обнимаются и целуют друг друга в щечку. Раньше Сэм не придавал этому значения, а теперь вдруг вспоминает, что такое по-родственному теплое приветствие давно и незаметно стало для них нормой. И замечает, что Деб пришла в том темно-зеленом платье с красивым вырезом, которое Сэму очень нравится на ней... — но он не успевает додумать эту мысль, Деб предлагает зайти в кофейню.

Купив себе кофе на вынос, они отправляются на аллею в поисках свободной скамейки.

— Ты удивляешься, конечно, но мне показалось, что такая встреча не будет лишней, — говорит Деб. — Из того, что я видела и слышала от Джейми, складывается впечатление... что ты не до конца уверен в этой ситуации. А с такими сомнениями начинать отношения... можно, конечно, но... неразумно. Отношения на троих — тем более, — усмехается она, впервые как-то назвав «это все», которое прежде только подразумевалось.

Они садятся рядом, плечом к плечу.

— Понимаешь, — продолжает Деб, — у Джейми хорошее предчувствие по этому поводу, да и у меня тоже. Но это и твое решение, ничуть не меньше, чем наше. Только ты можешь решить, хочешь ли ты этого.

Сэм задумчиво крутит в руках кофейный стаканчик и тихонько вздыхает:

— Я не знаю, Деб. Легче всего нырнуть в отношения с головой, «А, ладно, там разберемся...» Но иногда я думаю, что проще было бы этого не начинать.

Он сам себя удивил таким заявлением. Но, видимо, сомнения действительно жили в нем, прятались где-то в его душе, а теперь вот вышли на свет.

— Тебе не было бы проще, Сэм. Ты с ним работаешь. Это очень интенсивное общение, мне ли не знать, — она качает головой и поправляет длинную прядь волос, возвращая ее за спину.

— Я справлялся до сих пор, — Сэм понимает, что кривит душой, но отчего-то пока не может сдаться.

— Я знаю, ты просто герой, очень стойко держался, — в ее голосе нет иронии, будто она заметила его внутреннюю борьбу раньше, чем он начал в ней проигрывать. — Но если в этом нет необходимости, то зачем?...

Сэм не выдерживает:

— Боже, Деб, ну разве ты не видишь, что я тут лишний? Он без ума от тебя.

— Он был без ума от _тебя_ с тех пор, как вы стали репетировать ваши песни, — возражает она. — Я вовсе не шутила про ваш «броманс». И по-моему никто из нас тут не лишний. Это не «Музыкальные стулья»! Это любовь. Она может принести столько радости! _Ты_ приносишь мне радость, Сэм.

— Я?..

Должно быть, очень заметно, насколько Сэм озадачен, потому что она смеется и поясняет:

— Наблюдать за вами всегда было весело, даже когда все это было чисто платоническим. А уж сейчас... Джейми так бурно реагирует, и постоянно на взводе! Мне не пришлось так долго его соблазнять, у нас все было очевидно с самого начала, но ты, я скажу тебе, просто виртуоз. Ты его с ума сводишь. Я в восторге, серьезно, Сэм.

«А эти двое сведут в могилу меня», — думает тот, изумленно вглядываясь в горящие лукавым огоньком глаза этой странной женщины.

— Потому я и хотела поговорить с тобой без Джейми. Я хотела развеять твои сомнения, если получится. Поверь мне, это все... Вот это вот мое _приятие_ всей этой ситуации действительно исходит от меня. Никто меня не уговаривал и не ставил мне условий. Я просто не могу не радоваться при виде такой хорошей любви. Честно говоря, я и сама тебя уже довольно сильно люблю, — она смотрит на него тепло и серьезно, но его реакция опять смешит ее. — Ну как тебя не любить, ты так мило смущаешься!

Сэм опускает голову и немного растерянно улыбается:

— Ладно, Деб. Ты, пожалуй, права... Все равно это был сплошной самообман: я убеждал себя, что не влюблен, но... шансов удержаться от этого у меня просто не было. В самом деле, мужчина с такой улыбкой... Не говоря уже о голосе.

— Я знаю, милый, поверь мне — я знаю.

Неловкая беседа неожиданно превращается в горячее обсуждение лучших черт Джейми Паркера, а там и до худших не далеко:

— Но эта его любовь к самоуничижению...

— Ох, Сэм! Что с ним делать, я просто не знаю иногда.

— Завернуть в одеялко и взять на ручки?

— Ну да, а потом оттрахать как следует для профилактики... ой, ты опять смущаешься!

Они уже смеются в голос.

— Я перестану смущаться, Деб. Скоро. Наверное. И знаешь... мне кажется, я тебя тоже люблю.


	14. Зеркало (NC-17)

После разговора с Деб Сэм пребывает в таком приподнятом настроении, и так явно прячет усмешку при взгляде на Джейми, что тот не выдерживает и решает поскорее покончить с переходом от желания к делу. Он замечает приоткрытую дверь пустующей репетиционной. Натурально, первой его мыслью становится затащить туда за руку Сэма. И закрыть на задвижку дверь.

Джейми с наслаждением прижимает Барнетта к стене и вдыхает запах его волос. Сэм снова вглядывается в его лицо, будто что-то ищет, и у Джейми немного сжимается сердце: он все еще до конца не поверил! Сколько можно мучить его, это же пытка, должно быть, надо было давно сделать этот гребаный «шаг».

— Сэм, — шепчет он, — Сэм, пожалуйста, не сомневайся. Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя.

И наконец, _наконец_ он целует Сэма, сперва осторожно, прислушиваясь к его реакции… Но потом ему быстро срывает крышу, потому что губы Сэма горячие и мягкие, а еще он закрывает глаза и _стонет_ , и его тело выгибается Джейми навстречу, и руки обхватывают его лицо, зарываются в волосы, гладят его шею, плечи, грудь. Джейми проводит ладонями по его бокам, по бедрам, сжимает его ягодицы. Пробует продвинуть колено между ног Сэма, и вознагражден прижатым к своему бедру горячим твердым членом. У него немного кружится голова, сладко и мучительно тянет в паху, и он наконец-то ловит губами все эти чудесные родинки…

— Почему здесь нет кровати, — недовольно бормочет Джейми, и вдруг понимает, что здесь есть _зеркало_.

Чуть повернув голову, он видит отражение их тел, видит, как рот Сэма прижимается к его горлу, руки Сэма шарят по его телу. Он тянет футболку Сэма из-под ремня брюк и видит полоску голой кожи — и свои ладони под тонкой тканью. Видит, как рука Сэма тянется к его паху и чувствует, как тонкие пальцы уверенно сжимают его член через плотную ткань. Джейми стягивает с него футболку. Сэм поворачивает голову, и их взгляды встречаются в зеркале.

— Какой ты красивый, Сэм, Господи, почему ты такой красивый? — вырывается у Джейми.

Сэм издает гортанный смешок:

— Нравится?

— Очень.

— Странный вкус у тебя, но ладно. Устроим шоу.

Он разворачивает их, так что Джейми теперь прижат к стене, жадно целует в губы, тем временем расстегивая рубашку, и переключается на шею. Джейми гладит ладонями голые плечи, пытается дотянуться и поцеловать его шею, но Сэм ускользает и целует все ниже, уже и не ключицы, а грудь, и живот, и… когда он успел расстегнуть на Джейми брюки? 

Джейми смотрит сверху вниз, как завороженный, а Сэм смотрит вверх — с пола, _с колен_ , и легонько, дразняще поглаживает его член обеими ладонями.

— Можно? — чуть задыхаясь, спрашивает он. — Я хочу. Сильно.

— Да, — отвечает Джейми, и Сэм, чуть улыбнувшись, кивком головы указывает на зеркало:

— Смотри.

Джейми смотрит. Это странно — наблюдать со стороны собственную фигуру у стены, собственный возбужденный член в чужих ладонях — видеть, как Сэм наклоняется вперед и — Джейми жмурится от удовольствия, но напоминает себе открыть глаза, и в зеркале видит розовый язык Сэма, смело проходящийся по его члену от основания вверх и вокруг чувствительной головки и снова вниз…

А потом Сэм обхватывает его губами и ласкает языком, и пропускает глубже, и его губы растянуты, а подбородок далеко опущен, как когда надо спеть особенно долгое «О»… и Джейми не может удержаться и переводит взгляд с отражения — на реального Сэма, на его взъерошенные волосы и влажные губы. И томный взгляд из-под светлых ресниц. Джейми ласково касается пальцами его виска, проводит по волосам, и эти ресницы вздрагивают, дыхание чуть сбивается. Джейми вообще-то не очень любит стоять, когда его так ласкают, но сейчас его заводит даже это — невозможность расслабиться, необходимость крепко упираться ногами и спиной. Сэм берет его с каждым движением глубже, потом начинает сосать, и руками ласкает яички и нежную кожу между ног, и Джейми снова переводит взгляд на отражение.

Зрелище… _очень_ странное, скорее красивое, но очень непривычное для него, это даже немного отвлекает — сознание цепляется за эстетическое наслаждение, не желая отдаваться телесному наслаждению целиком. Но Барнетт, похоже, не против ласкать его дольше, его энтузиазм не уменьшается, он чуть покачивает в такт своими бедрами, обеими руками крепко удерживая бедра Джейми на месте, и тот пытается сказать, что уже все, уже близко — не очень внятно, но Сэм, конечно же, понимает, и — вытянув шею, впускает его неожиданно глубоко. Джейми сотрясает сладкая дрожь, и он _начинает кончать_ , а Сэм вдруг громко, почти отчаянно стонет, и от вибрации этого звука ощущения еще усиливаются, так что у Джейми, кроме шуток, темнеет в глазах. Сэм, похоже, глотает все до последней капли, и после сидит, упираясь руками в колени и глубоко дыша. Джейми аккуратно, по стеночке, опускается рядом с ним и тоже кладет ладонь на его колено:

— Это было просто охуенно, Сэм. Я… иди ко мне, я хоть чем-то хочу ответить.

Сэм нетвердо качает головой и немного растерянно отвечает:

— Я уже, — он поднимает голову, и Джейми видит такую улыбку, какой никогда еще не видел у Сэма. Очень открытую, немного беспомощную — и почему-то счастливую. На его брюках действительно расплывается мокрое пятно, и Джейми сочувственно морщится.

— Ерунда, мне есть во что переодеться, — отмахивается Сэм, доставая из кармана белоснежный (конечно же!) носовой платок и расстегивая джинсы, чтобы хоть немного обтереться. В голосе его слышится странная хрипотца, и Джейми вдруг понимает, от чего его связкам сейчас так досталось… И тут же тревожится:

— Ты охрип, Сэм… тебе же петь. Черт, я и не подумал… — как будто он мог хоть о чем-то подумать, когда… 

Взгляд Сэма все еще немного расфокусирован, и движения все еще не тверды, но он пожимает плечом:

— Пройдет… наверное. Давно так не делал, забыл… Но мне очень хотелось.

Джейми притягивает его к себе и целует — долго, нежно. Сэм расслабленно полулежит в его объятиях, обнимает одной рукой за шею и смеется: 

— Ох, Паркер, ну и влип я с тобой… 

— Кто еще с кем влип, — в тон ему отзывается Джейми. — Ты невероятно красивый, Сэм. Сколько у тебя чудесных родинок… 

Сэм неохотно шевелится, застегивая джинсы, и Джейми вздыхает:

— Неловко как-то получилось. Ты все сделал, а я… просто присутствовал.

— Прекрати, Джейми, — тепло улыбается тот. — Я вовсе не чувствую себя обделенным сейчас. Совсем недавно я думал, что этого никогда не случится, ты понимаешь? А теперь я _знаю_ , что это — только начало. Это прекрасное чувство.

Об этом он даже не смог ничего рассказать Деб, не нашел слов. Только обнимал ее и прятал улыбку в ее волосах. И она ни о чем не спросила, но, похоже, что-то почувствовала. Потому что улыбалась и целовала его как-то особенно радостно. 

С этих пор у Джейми появилось еще больше причин любить Национальный театр. Потому что там его теперь ждали губы, глаза и родинки Сэма Барнетта.


	15. Без посторонних (NC-17)

Сэма не должно бы удивлять, насколько раскованным оказался Паркер в сексе. Это не противоречит ни его щедрости, ни развязности, ни отсутствию слишком серьезного отношения к своей персоне. И все-таки это удивляет Сэма, чертовски приятно удивляет.

Как же приятно смело _пялиться_ на его тело и видеть, что Джейми отвечает тем же. Видеть желание в его взгляде, расширенные зрачки, неровное дыхание. Иногда он подходит и прикасается ласково, осыпает легкими поцелуями, гладит горячими ладонями, постепенно распаляясь… А порой он набрасывается на Сэма жадно, как голодный зверь, едва сдерживая животную страсть, и от этого и сладко, и страшно немного. (К счастью, Сэм давно уже не слишком хрупкий, ни душевно, ни физически, так что этот страх его только заводит.) Когда Сэм подходит первым, Джейми отвечает с такой готовностью, будто только этого и ждал, будто постоянно хочет его. Слов нет, как это приятно.

Но, когда они впервые остаются по-настоящему одни — то есть не в театре, а у Джейми дома — они, как ни удивительно, не набрасываются друг на друга сразу. (Да и отправились они к нему, скажем, не совсем для этого.) Просто они готовят небольшой сюрприз ко дню рождения Клайва, их феерического «директора Феликса», и им нужно порепетировать без посторонних ушей. Конечно, не обходится без веселой возни в тесной прихожей, где оба, нарочно толкаясь, скидывают куртки, а потом одному приходится тянуться мимо другого, чтобы их повесить. Но после они переходят прямо к делу. По отдельности они свои партии уже знают, остается только отрепетировать их вместе. Звучит неплохо, когда им удается не смеяться слишком сильно.

— Не смотри на меня так!

— Как, _так_?

— И так тоже!

— Но по сюжету я должен смотреть хоть как-то!

— Как хочешь, только не так! _И не так_!

Сэм, раскрасневшийся от смеха, повисает на верхней крышке пианино, а Джейми падает на клавиши.

— Перерыв?

— Перерыв.

Сэм тут же садится верхом на колени к Джейми и подносит его руки к своим губам.

— Обожаю твои музыкальные пальцы, — шепчет он, целуя их один за другим, поглаживая подушечки языком.

Когда язык Сэма скользит по чувствительной коже между пальцами, Джейми вздрагивает, и Сэм глядит на его лицо. Джейми снова кажется завороженным действиями Сэма, словно ему не верится, что он сам может оказаться частью такого эротичного зрелища. Встретив взгляд, Джейми отнимает у него одну руку, чтобы обхватить его чуть ниже поясницы и притянуть ближе к себе.

Они довольно долго целуются, покачиваясь на вращающемся стуле, но потом внезапно Джейми подхватывает его обеими руками под колени и поднимается на ноги.

— Ты с ума сошел? Спину сорвешь! — возмущается Сэм, чувствуя, что от возбуждения голос звучит на октаву ниже обычного. — Я далеко не пушинка!

— Не сорву, я тренированный — упрямо кряхтит Паркер. — И, к твоему сведению, Деб тоже не пушинка. Не волнуйся, тут близко…

К удивлению Сэма, возникающая при этих словах в его голове картина (Джейми, несущий Деб по тому же маршруту, после таких же поцелуев) не огорчает его… А даже немного сильнее возбуждает. Спальня и впрямь в двух шагах.

Они впервые оказываются в горизонтальном положении, и Сэм наслаждается тяжестью Джейми, навалившегося на него, и этой возможностью наконец-то отдать контроль, расслабиться под его ласками — а он ласкает не только руками и ртом, он ласкает всем своим телом. Правда, в этот раз расслабляться долго Паркер ему не дает.

— У меня есть одна фантазия, Сэм, — шепчет он, покрывая поцелуями кожу, обнажающуюся с каждой расстегнутой пуговицей рубашки.

— Все, что угодно, — Сэм едва может это выговорить, чувствуя, что краснеет от того, насколько это правда: он бы сделал сейчас для Джейми все. Просто все.

— Трахни меня, — говорит тот.

Приходится больно прикусить губу, чтобы не кончить от звука этих слов.

— Хорошо, — немного рассеянно отзывается Сэм, — я сейчас, — он трясет головой, пытаясь сообразить, все ли необходимое найдется в карманах куртки, и видит, что Джейми помахивает перед ним несколькими разноцветными пакетиками. Так, презервативы… пара лубрикантов на выбор… «Чтоб тебя, Паркер! Готовился!»

— Ты, надеюсь, погуглил немножко, или мне все проговаривать надо? Или не надо? Или ты раньше…

— О-о, «наседку» включил, как эротично…

— Ну Джейми, я же серьезно!

— Погуглил, погуглил, не переживай. И — нет, раньше не. Первый раз.

— О-кей, танцуем от этого, — улыбается Сэм и ловко переворачивает Джейми на спину.

Тот смеется, выгибается под ласками, шумно вдыхает воздух, стонет… Сэм чувствует себя музыкантом, играющим на тонко настроенном инструменте. Джейми очень отзывчив и — сейчас — удивительно податлив, он позволяет Сэму извлекать из него все эти восхитительно непристойные звуки, и его красота в эти минуты просто ошеломительна. А когда Сэм проводит влажными от геля пальцами между его ягодиц, ласково поглаживает, и, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией, чуть надавливает — его ждет очередной сюрприз: Джейми почти не напрягается, наоборот, расставляет колени шире и дышит глубже.

— _Это_ я уже пробовал… — чуть задыхаясь, поясняет он, — Когда… думал о тебе.

— Блядь, Паркер, ты не помогаешь… — шипит в отчаяньи Сэм. — Я же типа не должен пока что кончать, ну ты понял…

— Все, заткнулся, молчу.

Но, конечно же, если бы он действительно заткнулся, это было бы гребаное чудо. Поэтому, когда Сэм уже закусывает губы и задерживает дыхание, чтобы хватило выдержки войти осторожно и медленно, тот останавливает его прикосновением руки:

— Погоди… есть еще один… важный вопрос.

— М?… Я не… — Сэм не понимает, какие такие вопросы могут возникнуть сейчас, но это же Джейми, ради него он готов…

— Почему ты такой красивый?

— _Чтоб тебя, Паркер!_

Сэм не выдерживает, падает на Джейми и смеется, а тот притягивает его к себе, и жарко целует, и шепчет «Ну не волнуйся ты так, ради бога, я не сломаюсь, я так хочу тебя, я же с ума сойду…» А потом случается лучший секс в жизни Сэма (на тот момент), и даже Джейми, похоже, нравится, а это не часто происходит в первый раз. И то, что он больше ничего не говорит, не просит, не требует, а просто впитывает новые ощущения — и то, что это он — заводит и опрокидывает за грань едва ли не сильнее, чем движения их тел.

— Как тебе вообще пришло это в голову? — спрашивает Сэм много позже, уже после душа, лежа поперек кровати и упираясь подбородком в свои руки, сложенные на груди Джейми. — Ты же знаешь, что это не обязательно, есть куча других способов…

Джейми по-настоящему задумывается, надо же. Перебирает пальцами волосы Сэма, ерошит стриженую челку.

— Не знаю, Сэм. Почему-то мне очень хотелось это почувствовать. Тут главное же не само… хм, проникновение. А то, что это был ты.

Сэм понимает, что снова заливается краской — от звука этого голоса, от нежного прикосновения этих — музыкальных, да — пальцев, от теплоты во взгляде этих светлых карих глаз.

— Что ты со мной делаешь, Паркер, — шепчет он, даже не пытаясь скрыть (наверняка невероятно глупую) счастливую улыбку.

— Ничего я такого не делаю, — улыбается тот в ответ. — Просто, знаешь, люблю.

Сэм очень хочет ответить хоть что-нибудь, но слова застревают в горле. «За что мне такое счастье?» — думает он, и, конечно же, предательские слезы начинают течь по щекам, и он всхлипывает, и смеется, и прячет лицо — пытается спрятать, но Джейми бережно обхватывает его голову ладонями и осыпает поцелуями мокрые щеки, ресницы, виски… губы. Не в первый раз Сэм чувствует, что этот человек прекрасно понимает его без слов.

 

— Ну что, хватит валяться. Скоро в театр, а мы не дорепетировали.

— А может, не надо перфекционизма? Это же шутка! Для шутки и так нормально.

— Еще хоть пару прогонов!

— Ладно, ладно. Если сидеть смогу.

Он, должно быть, думает, что он шутит.

— Я посмотрю, как ты на сцене сидеть сможешь.

— Черт побери, Барнетт, это того стоило.

 

В театре, куда они почти не опоздали, их ждало известие о продлении пьесы еще на один сезон.

На то, что они «почти не опоздали» вместе, всерьез никто не обратил внимания. И все же Сэм понимал, что пытаться скрыть их близкие отношения — почти безнадежная затея. Но афишировать их не спешил, хотя иногда даже хотелось. Об отношениях Джейми и Деборы знали все. Могло получиться неловко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам интересно, то об этом Джейми как раз смог рассказать Деборе без проблем, и было это примерно вот так: 
> 
> Деб: А ты меня еще вон _там_ приласкай.  
>  Дж.: Ага, мне тоже так нравится.  
> Деб: Хммм… там кажется кто-то был! Неужели Сэм такой шустрый?  
> Дж.: Скорее я нетерпеливый.  
> Деб, смеясь: А, ну это не новость.


End file.
